thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Veldrin Despana
'Appearance & Personality' Personality: Veldrin is a hopeless romantic who is always searching for that special someone. He's rather charismatic, but has an unfortunate tendency to ignore other people's concerns in order to further his ambitions. He regards his lute as the most precious possession, since it reminds him of someone he loved years ago. Despite his flaws, Veldrin is a kindly soul, and enjoys helping other people with their problems. He has also garnered a modest reputation as a patron of the poor. 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' *Total Earned: *Total Spent: *Total Left: 'Possessions' *Verrier lute * Shortsword * Six small knives * A signet ring bearing the Despana seal 'Abilities & Spells' Veldrin is a Sound Mage, and has a wide variety of spells...however, he has a relatively small amount of magical energy with which to use them. Spells: Sonic Bane Wave: This is Veldrin's most powerful spell. When he invokes it, a huge sonic wave emanates from his lute, shattering everything within a twenty foot cone. The magical power is immense, and Veldrin doesn't have the strength to use it...yet. Howling Yell: Veldrin uses this spell sparingly, since it has a harmful effect on the user. When invoked, the spell causes the wielder's vocal chords to operate at their ultimate capacity, allowing the user to howl at a total volume of 200 decibels. This spell can permanently damage the vocal chords of the wielder, and as such must be used sparingly. Musical Bolt: The most simple of Veldrin's spells, the Musical Bolt is a simple cantrip that disorients the target by sending harmful vibrations to the inner ear. Barrage Pulse: A spell that is often followed by a melee attack, Barrage Pulse is a spell that attempts to cripple the opponent by completely removing his sense of balance and orientation....however, it is completely useless against Heavenly Body and telepathic mages. 'Skills & Talents' Veldrin is a musician of some skill, and possesses a strong voice that is very versatile He is a talented hand to hand combatant, relying on a very unorthodox fighting style in melee combat, using his shortsword and environment as weapons. 'Backstory' Veldrin was born into poverty, his family indentured to service from a noble family. His father would often tell tales of the great days of the Despana family, bemoaning their fall and eventual servitude to the Fuoco family. Veldrin's father worked as a stable hand, whilst Veldrin himself worked as a cleaner. The only thing his family had was an old set of pipes that his father used to play at night, and their family's signet ring. The family lived in some fear of the nobleman's wrath, his reputation for cruelty known far and wide. Veldrin managed to avoid his ire...until he met the man's daughter, Reanna. The two of them started a clandestine relationship, but it was not a secret for very long. The nobleman discovered their secret and burned the hut where Veldrin's family lived with his fire magic. Veldrin had been out of that area at the time, and returned to see nothing but ashes where his family had lived. Veldrin ran away at that time, and stayed with a group of minstrels for three years, falling in love with one of them (she gave him his lute) and learning Sound Magic. But, old enemies don't just disappear. The noble destroyed the minstrels as well, Veldrin barely managed to escape with his life and lute. Veldrin realised that he would never be safe from this man unless he joined a guild...and only Fairy Tail sounded like a fit for him. 'Relationships' Friends: Jarred Blackclaw Enemies: Ketsueki TakayanagiCategory:D-Class